Servant of Anubis (boy version)
by monsanto
Summary: the Egyptian Gods are now living in the modern-day world of the 21st century
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys Monsanto here, I have decided to write a new story called the servant of Anubis (boy version hope you like it.

chapter 1: what are you doing here?

so there I was trying to sleep one night, and when I finally went to sleep, a voice called me. I told the voice that I was trying to sleep after a long day of school and studying.

conversation below:

I said that "I am trying to sleep."

Anubis then said "Fine then, I am coming to you."

I then said "What do you mean I'm coming to-"

Anubis then said "Too late, I am here already."

me: Be quiet my father is sleeping.

Anubis said "Fine, but I am coming into your bed."

I then said (pinching my nose) "you need a shower because you stink."

Anubis angrily said "fine!"

(He goes to take a shower )

I then said "finally I can try to get some sleep after a long day at school"

(meanwhile in the shower)

Anubis: la da de da dum taking a nice warm shower

(His phone begins to ring, and he picks it up)

Anubis then said "yello?" (hello?)

Other Egyptian gods said "how is the mission going?"

Anubis said "it's going well, but it seems that there are two humans living here and one of them told me to take a shower because I was stinking up his room."

Other Egyptian gods said "well finish up your shower and finish up the mission!"

Anubis then said "okay, bye"

(He ends the call)

(After his shower his done, he brushes his jaws and gets into his night clothes.)

(Meanwhile outside of the bathroom in the living room)

i then said "Finally, nothing to bother me while I am sleeping."

Anubis (quietly) said "I'm finished"

I said (muttering in my sleep) "Zzz ha ha I finally beat you with a straight Anubis"

Anubis then said "what are you muttering about?"

I then said "It's about a story I am writing about a game similar to Telltales Poker Night 2, this time its Egyptian style"

Anubis then said "stop muttering and go back to sleep."

I then said "fine"

(Anubis gets into the covers and goes to sleep)

A few minutes later,

I then said "I just can't sleep no matter how hard I try, because of the light that is coming through my blinds."

Anubis then said "let me help you"

(He then pulls me close to him and he made some curtains to shut out the light

Anubis said "how's that for a change?"

I then said "much better"

I said "still I want to be close to you so I can sleep."

Anubis then said "okay just go to sleep"

Anubis then pulled me close to him and i felt his warm muscular body and then at an instant we both fell fast asleep next to each other

(While I was sleeping Anubis transformed himself into his form)

The following morning

Alarm clock blaring "good morning it's 7:00 am on Friday, May 4, have a nice day."

(So I got out of bed and turned off my blaring alarm Clock which sounded like Mr. Hernandez telling me to wake up. when I turned off the alarm, it's like I am telling Mr. Hernandez to be quiet and let me be.)

I said "Good Morning An-"

I then said "What is the meaning of this?!

Anubis said "Zzz"

I then said "Wake up Anubis!"

Anubis then said "what is it?"

I then said "look down at yourself in the bathroom mirror"

(he goes to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, then I followed him into the bathroom 3 minutes later.)

I then said "what is the meaning of this?!"

Anubis said "This? This is my other form. (aka human form)"

I then said "Oh great…"

To be continued…

Well, Readers, I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story called Servant of Anubis (boy version).

Anubis said "aw come on Monsanto (Ben Liu) you left me hanging."

I then said "well I have to end the chapter sometime and I will continue it in the next chapter."

Anubis then said "Oh no you don't."

I then said "well then, take this" (uses a smack a butt shoe to wack Anubis on the but so hard it hurt him)

Anubis yelled "yoww! ow ow ow!"

(He was rubbing his butt because of the spank I gave him so hard.)

I later said "That was for the transformation."

Anubis getting ready to hunt me down said "well, I'M coming to get you in the next chapter"

i then said getting away from Anubis "Oh great…"

see you guys in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hey, readers, I'm back and here is another chapter for Anubis story

"Finally another chapter being posted," Anubis said.

I replied that you should calm yourself down or else do you want another shoe on the butt.

Anubis said that he didn't have another shoe on the butt.

So I said, "calm yourself down and please have patience."

After that everything was back to normal.

Here is today's chapter of the story:

date: May 7, 2018; time somewhere in the afternoon after school. So there I was just coming home from another long day of high school and the house was very quiet. I said to myself "That's odd the condo isn't that quiet when I'm home." So, I went along with my business and did my studies and homework.

A few hours later...

"Man, I'm just so tired out that I should take a nap," I said. Little did I know that Anu (Anubis) was fast asleep in my Dad's bedroom.

"PLOOP" I went onto the bed and man did that make ANU (Anubis) annoyed.

Anubis said, "why did you plop down on the bed instead of just climbing onto the bed and not making any noise."

So, I said that I was sorry and I was about to get off the bed when Anubis pulled me back onto the bed.

He said, "since you bothered me, I am going to make you my servant." I then said "WHAT?!" I then decided to use my key weapon and a shoe on the butt to give him punishment for saying that. After the argument, we had settled down back to normal. So, I decided to go back to my bed watching videos and Anu going back to his nap.

A few hours later...

I had eaten dinner, finished my homework, had taken a shower, brushed teeth and went to sleep when Anu came to my bed and cuddled next to me (meaning slept next to me). he had his night clothes on. I said that I could sleep, so Anu got close to me and then we had fallen asleep.

Here is what he looks like:


	3. Chapter 3

Servant of Anu

Ch 3: meeting the egypt god of mummification on my summer trip in Europe (summer of 2018)

11/11/19

Hey guys Monsanto here, sorry for not updating the story. I promise that I'll write at least 1 chapter per week. Now without further ado, here is today's chapter.

So there I was on the train ride to Rome,Italy and I was starting to feel bored like a dead door knob.(being bored of taking pictures outside the train window.) So, I decided to read my second summer reading book that was required titled: "I Know Why the caged Bird sings." As I was reading this interesting book, I didn't know that my other self (ANU short for anubis) was behind me tapping my shoulder to get my attention so that he could have a chat with the author (seeing that he hasn't seen him in a while).

"Finally reading a very important book that helps keep the mind occupied for the moment." I said. While I was doing that Anu was trying to get my attention "(Poke-Poke) Ben!" Anu said. I took a pause from my book to answer "Anu, what are you doing here on the train to Rome,Italy?" He responded by saying "I got tired of staying in Egypt and so do the other gods, so we decided that we want to come live with you." I told him "yes, although some of them have to sleep on couches in our house." he asked "what do you mean our house?" I told him that I live with my mother, my father, and my little sister. So we continued on our conversation and I told him that we still have 2 days left in rome before going to Paris or London.

When we got to London and we checked in at our hotel, Anubis said "Ben, I need to go back to my realm to continue my work." I replied "well, thanks for coming along and see you soon." (little did I know that he will be taking me back with him to his realm tonight.) After a long day of fun at London (going to see Big Ben clocktower (under construction at that time), taking a bus tour around london, seeing St. Paul's Cathedral (doing the family tour with a Phoenix as our guide and fun activities that came along with it.) Our family decided to go to a restaurant to eat dinner and take an evening walk to digest food before going back to the hotel to take showers and go to bed. After my shower and brushing my teeth, I went to my bed where I was working on my stories for my co-author on . Suddenly, I was teleported to another realm and before that I saw a flash of an Egyptian Jackal God. I thought to myself "Oh great, I didn't see this coming. And after it was over I was in an empty room that had a master bath and bedroom, and Views that overlooked the nile river. So, I unpacked my stuff, took shower, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

Later during the middle of the night, the egyptian gods came home. One of the egyptian gods (named Horus) said " we should have a party in my room." Anubis replied, "of course, but we must bring the guest of honor, for he is bringing the music." The rest of the egyptian gods said "but who exactly is the guest of honor?" Anubis replied "the guest of honor is a 17-year old teenager named Ben, who is in fact the person I'm help with his life problems he is also an author of in which this story is published." then all of them said "oh, okay but should we wake him up soon b/c it's almost time for the party to begin and we all wonder what tonight's song is for the party."

Later in my room… Anubis said "there he is he's fast asleep careful guys don't make so much noise or else you will wake him and he will become so furious." The other gods said quietly "don't just stand there do something and bring all of his supplies along with him." while Anubis lifted my up, I was still asleep dreaming of what we are going to be doing tomorrow in London. Little did I know that I was transported from my bed into the bedroom of the egyptian god known as Horus.

A few minutes later I had woken up when I heard people talking to each other. I looked around and I realized that his must be the place of where the party was (the bedroom of Horus). So I decided to play my favorite song I liked into the speakers at the party (since I was the guest of honor) (here is a link to the song:  watch?v=LCOznE6zPfo). When the music started playing the egyptian gods were all dancing and singing along to the music piece I had chosen for the party. Then Baset and Skempt can to my table and they both kissed me on the cheek, which made me faint. Then Baset called Anubis over and then Anubis called his servants over and told them "take him to my room please, he needs to regain conscious."

When I had woken up from fainting, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a different bedroom. The bedroom was painted in black with moonlight streaming in from the windows that overlooked the nile river. To my right was a room labeled "servants quarters" and to my left there was a weapons rack containing a sword (egyptian sword that gods use), a staff, and amulets (eye of Horus, and a egyptian cross) it seemed everywhere I looked, everything was filled with things that described the egyptian god of mummification. Then I heard a voice behind me that said "Ben, Turn around and come here." I replied saying "Where is here?" Anubis replied "behind you on my bed." So I turned behind me and there in all of his glory was the egyptian god of mummification himself. Since he told me to come lay down on the bed, I did just that. Then Anubis said "Ben, I have seen what you have been through with your sister doing things to you that aren't acceptable and then saying that she didn't do it. I think it's time you deserve a break. We had fallen fats asleep when Anubis Pulled me closer to him. I was about to say something, But he put his hand to my mouth saying "Ben that's enough you need some rest."

And that my readers is a tale for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers Monsanto here,

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. The reason is that I'm running out of ideas and it seems that I haven't got any reviews on this story. So Please comment, review, and favor this story as it progresses


End file.
